We Donno What Happened, Jack!
by Gina Trujillo
Summary: Almost a year after the Christmas incident, the wicked little trio, Lock, Shock and Barrel, are hatching an evil little plan....


"We Donno What Happened, Jack!" By Gina Trujillo  
  
~*~  
  
"We've gotta do this fast, or Jack'll catch us!" Barrel whispered for the fifth time since they'd left their tree house.  
  
"We know, stupid!" Shock snapped, raising a hand in a threat to hit him.  
  
"Shhhh!" Lock and Barrel both hissed at her, ignoring the threat. The three troublemakers ducked down into their walking bathtub and were silent for a moment as they listened. There was no sound in the area. It all seemed safe enough. A small laugh spread from one to the next and they each tried to keep from being too loud about it.  
  
"Alright." Lock said, quickly tucking a wooden box under his arm. He grinned in his usual conniving way, then slid his devil mask over his face, "I'll take this box and go to the far end of the yard. Shock, you take this box here," With his foot, he nudged another one that was about the same size, "And Barrel, you take the last box!"  
  
Barrel eyed the box that was assigned to him as his two cohorts climbed out of the tub. The last one was rather large, and he wasn't sure how heavy it was. "Waitaminute!" Barrel protested, lifting his skull mask off of his face only to show he hardly looked different underneath. "I can't carry this!"  
  
"Sure you can!" Lock replied, "Ya just grab each side of it and lift!"  
  
"You're bigger than me, why don't you take it?" Barrel asked.  
  
"Because I'm bigger'n you and I said you're gonna take it, that's why!" Lock growled, ripping his mask from his face.  
  
Barrel whined and struggled dramatically to pull the box out of the tub. "But you and Shock put it in here! At least help me get it out!"  
  
"Fine, ya baby." Lock said, setting down his box and leaping back into the tub. With an insane laugh, Barrel leapt out of the bathtub and quickly snatched up the box that Lock had set down.  
  
"Hey! That one's mine!" Lock growled, his pointed tail lashing in anger.  
  
"Not anymore!" Barrel replied, sticking his tongue out at the little devil boy, and then plunking his mask back over his features, "It's mine now! You're stuck with the big one!"  
  
"Why you little-!" Lock leapt from the bathtub and tackled Barrel. The two boys tumbled to the ground and the box flew from their grasp, breaking open on the brick street. Neither one seemed to take much notice of this as they struggled with one another. Lock was older, stronger, and knew a good deal more about fighting than Barrel, and so the fight was no sort of contest whatsoever.  
  
"I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb." Shock muttered, not for the first, nor the last time in her life.  
  
"I'm," Barrel gasped out as Lock throttled him, "not. the dumb. one."  
  
"Knock it off, you two!" Shock barked as she started to gather up the spilled contents of the broken box and stuff it all back inside, "We've got a job to do, remember? If Jack catches us with this stuff, it'll all be over!"  
  
Lock suddenly leapt to his feet, letting go of his stranglehold on Barrel. "No way! I worked way too hard stashin' this stuff all this time to have it all blown now!"  
  
Barrel didn't comment. He was too busy coughing and gasping for breath.  
  
"Let's get moving!" Lock said, taking control of the operation once more. He snagged up his box in both hands, glanced around, and then bolted from the hiding spot behind the wall. Shock followed close behind him with her box tucked under her arm.  
  
"Wait?" Barrel said in a weak voice. He then sighed and stood up, dusting himself. He wasn't looking forward to having to haul that box across the street on his own. Still, he tossed it out of the bathtub, grasped in by the handles and carried it on his own.  
  
The hinges of the huge gate complained loudly as they were forced open. The iron bars clanked and rattled as Barrel bumped them, and he was quickly hissed at by Lock and Shock.  
  
"Alright, he could be home any time now! Let's get to work!" Lock said. He quickly bolted thought the shadows of the half-dead yard to the other side. There, he set down his box and started to pull out the sparkling contents. Long garlands of gold, red and green, strings of little lights, clumps of tinsel and glass balls of just about every color imaginable. Little ceramic angels, silver bells on strings, bows for the tops of gifts, and even a large star for a treetop. The boxes his two cohorts had held similar things, and this was something they'd been plotting together for almost a year now. Although Lock would have liked to believe it had all been his idea. Partly it was, as it originally had been just a prank, but Lock had deeper plans for it in the end.  
  
As quickly as he could, Lock started to hang the decorations and ornaments all over the surrounding wall and trees. He broke a few of the more fragile things in the process, but most of them were already damaged. It didn't matter, anyway. Just as long as most of it got hung up.  
  
The three worked quickly, and once Lock and Shock were done with their little boxes, they started in on Barrel's to get the job done faster.  
  
Lock was busy lobbing a string of lights as high as he could into a tree when there came a vicious giggle from behind him. Normally, he wouldn't have thought a thing of it and just joined in with the laughing. Only this giggle was followed by a few words that were spoken in a certain mischievous tone on voice that he didn't much like.  
  
"Loooooock." Shock sang out, "Lookie what I fooooound."  
  
Lock spun around in confusion, having the feeling he wasn't going to like what he saw. He was absolutely right.  
  
Standing there, her mask off and a huge, witchy grin upon her face, Shock dangled a small bunch of mistletoe tied with a red bow over her own head.  
  
"AHHH!" Lock screamed, holding his own mask onto his face so she couldn't get to him, "Get that away from me!"  
  
"Come here, Lockie-poo" Shock cooed, shaking the dust-covered mistletoe. It wasn't so much that she wanted to kiss him as that she loved to torment him, and the threat of a kiss did it every time.  
  
"Get away from me!" Lock scrambled away from her advances, his foot becoming tangled in the strand of lights he was hanging. He fell over backwards, his mask falling off when he hit the ground. He was promptly pounced by Shock and her mistletoe.  
  
"No! AHHH! Get away from me!" Lock screamed as if someone were killing him, "AHHHH! Barrel! Help me! AHHH!!!"  
  
Barrel only stood aside, grinning, clapping his hands, and laughing. He loved it when Shock pulled things like this and he got to just sit back and watch Lock get tormented, free of any and all repercussions that may follow.  
  
Lock struggled to throw Shock off of him as she made kissy sounds at him, never for a moment intending to actually let her lips touch him in a million years. It was all just part of her twisted little game.  
  
Suddenly, there came the sound of a door opening and the three were bathed in a spot of light. They all froze and looked up.  
  
Standing in the door, silhouetted against the firelight inside, was Jack Skellington. He stood there a moment, then crossed his arms and started to tap a foot, as if waiting for an explanation.  
  
"I thought you said he wasn't home!" Shock hissed at Lock in anger.  
  
"I thought you said he wasn't home!" Lock hissed back. The both of them jerked their gaze over to Barrel.  
  
"What?" Barrel asked, clueless to the fact that he was likely to become their scapegoat once again.  
  
All three suddenly leapt to their feet, trying to hide the large crate behind their bodies. Putting on their most innocent looks, then each said hello to Jack.  
  
Jack didn't reply, but just held the same stance.  
  
"We donno what happened, Jack!" Lock piped up, sounding as if the miracle of all miracles had just occurred, "We were just walking by, and all of a sudden, we noticed that your yard was like this! Christmas somehow came back, Jack!"  
  
The other three agreed to this.  
  
There was a long and silent pause as all three grinned at him innocently.  
  
"Think he bought it?" Barrel whispered out of the side of his mouth to the other two.  
  
"Take it down!" Jack shouted, his tone that of being dead serious. "Take it all down! Right now!"  
  
The three hopped to the task, knowing that if Jack was raising his voice to them, they'd really made him mad this time.  
  
All of a sudden, the all mighty plan-maker Lock had absolutely nothing to do with this one. "This is all your fault, Shock! I told you we shouldn't do this!" He said as he tugged his string of lights free of the branch it was in.  
  
"Hey, I thought this was your idea!" Shock snapped back at him as she piled her arms full of glass balls.  
  
"It was!" Barrel piped up, wrapping garlands about his neck as he took them down, "Before we go caught, it was!"  
  
"Yeah, and now that we got caught, how 'bout it being your plan now, Barrel?" Lock asked in a sly tone.  
  
"Okay!" Barrel replied without thinking, "I mean, no!" He tried to correct. Shock and Lock fell into a fit of laughter, but this was soon interrupted by an annoyed growl from Jack. They all got back to work quickly.  
  
Just as fast as it had gone up, it was all back down and in the proper containers. The three each picked up a box, (Barrel still stuck with the largest one,) and started for the gate.  
  
"Leave those here." Jack said forcefully.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Jack!" Lock protested, "We've been savin' this stuff all year!"  
  
"Yeah!" Barrel added, "Can't we at least use it to throw at random people?"  
  
The reply came in the form of one of Jack's most ferocious growls. The trio quickly dropped their boxes and charged off for their escape vehicle. er, bathtub.  
  
The ride back to the tree house was not very desirable, as it was full of Lock's grumbling. He leaned over the edge of the bathtub, glaring back at the town as they left it. "It was such a great plan! It woulda worked, too! I could just see the look on Jack's face when he got up in the morning and his whole yard was decorated! He woulda freaked! He woulda gone crazy! And then, with him gone to the nuthouse, we coulda taken over this joint! But nooooooo!" He looked at her over his shoulder, "You just hadda come after me with the mistletoe, didn't you, Shock?"  
  
"Shut up!" Shock barked, leaning over the opposite side of the bathtub and glaring at their destination, "It was a stupid plan, anyway." She paused a moment, then turned around and gave him the same mischievous grin.  
  
"Oh, no." Lock said, dreading what she might say or do.  
  
"Guess what I still have, Lockie-poo!" She quickly yanked the crumpled bunch of mistletoe from her dress pocket.  
  
The hills outside of Halloween Town echoed with the sound of a long and drawn out scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
~*End*~  
  
Story © Gina Trujillo, Dec. 25, 2002. (Merry Christmas!) Jack Skellington and all related characters © Tim Burton.  
  
Okay, this is just total randomness based off of me and my drama teacher. we decorated the Halloween tree that the drama class made at the collage with Christmas stuff. The idea for this story came from that. Yeah. Usually this goes BEFORE the story, but so what? I didn't wanna spoil what they were gonna do. 


End file.
